Pretty Boy
by KCamp
Summary: Bella has eyed the pretty boy in her classes for months, too shy to say hello. Her twentieth birthday party might change that all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is my first fic. I'm kinda nervous, but I'm pretty happy with how this has all turned out. Probably need some more editing, but I'm too excited. Anyway, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Let me know what ya'll think!**

14 more hours as a teenager. At midnight tonight, I'll officially be in my twenties. That's so unbelievably crazy to me. I still feel so young, but at the same time, being able to say I'm in my twenties feels right. I've always been mature for my age. Well maybe mature isn't the right word, because I get in my fair share of trouble. I just never really got involved with drama, preferring to handle situations smoothly and quietly. I've always gotten along well with adults, chatting easily with them. My peers? That's a whole other story. With most girls I'm fine, but guys. I freeze up. I can unfreeze after a time, in fact some of my best friends are guys, I just need to warm up to them.

But dating? That's a no go. I'm nineteen years old and the closest thing I've had to a relationship is the occasional awkward date. On my most recent date I knocked my latte all over the table and myself. No joke. I was mortified, but it didn't matter. I wasn't into the guy anyway. Gangly, egotistical, and sexist isn't really my type. After that flop of a date, I haven't made much of an effort to meet anyone new.

I'm pondering my life's shortcomings as I lay underneath my white cotton comforter reveling in my last teenage morning. My cat Eyebrows, don't blame me I named him when I was ten, stares at me pensively. I scoop him into my arms, holding him close and scratching his head. My lack of experience is really my own fault. I'm interested in guys, I try to make an effort, but my social skills are lacking. I'm just excruciatingly shy, so I usually wallow in awkward silence because I'm too afraid to break the ice. I've only experienced intense immediate attraction to one guy, but I'm so intimidated by him that I can't even make eye contact. Pretty Boy. That's his nickname, I don't even know his real name, despite having three classes with him. All I know is we have the same major because he's been in my architecture classes. The few times our eyes have met, my head whipped around so quick I've given myself whiplash. That's the full extent of our relationship. So shy I can't even smile when we make eye contact. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm crazy.

Not ready to face the day yet, I snuggle deeper into by clean sheets, reveling in how fresh they smell and feel. Now that I've sent my mind in his direction, I can't keep the picture of Pretty Boy out of my mind. Crazy brown hair that shines golden red. Piercing jade green eyes, which I swear can see right through me. An unbelievably angular face, complete with sculpted jaw line, high cheekbones, and ivory skin.

Thoughts of his intense eyes get me excited and send my right hand down my stomach to the top of my black lacy boy shorts. Thoughts of his pouty lips send my left hand up under my oversized cream sweater to pinch my nipple. Thoughts of his long fingers and sculpted forearms push my fingers into my pussy. Thoughts of him taking me, and my virginity, before my teenage years are over sends me over the edge and into an overwhelming orgasm.

Sighing, I roll over onto my stomach. As much as I may want my fantasy to be true, it isn't. I roll to edge of the bed and swing my legs over the side. My thick purple socks provide a nice barrier between the cold hardwood and my warm feet. After cleaning myself up from my morning activities and changing into a clean pair of white cotton undies I head for the kitchen. "Morning Alice," I say through a yawn to my roommate as I move towards the coffee pot. I'm staring in the fridge with a fresh cup of coffee in my hand when Alice says, "We're going to the bars tonight."

Alice and I are both sophomores in college in Portland, Oregon. We share an apartment in a trendy part of downtown. At a city school, fake IDs are pretty much a necessity. When I don't say anything, choosing rather to mentally debate peanut butter or jam for my toast. Alice continues on her crusade, "Bella. We are going to celebrate your birthday. You're entering your twenties and we need to reign in the next decade of your life correctly. So we're going out and you're going to dress sexily and we're gonna have fun."

Alice expects me to say no. Normally I hate the bars. I'm usually so overwhelmed by the amount of people and how loud it is. But every once in a while I'm in just the right mood for it. And tonight is one of those nights. "Fine," I say in reply. I like birthdays. I want to go out. I want to forget Pretty Boy and find some unsuspecting, hot, hip guy to kiss me before my twenties. I'm done with this Virgin Mary lifestyle. Well maybe not Virgin Mary considering the contents of my beside table and the number of batteries I have to purchase to keep myself satisfied. What I'm saying is I want a real man. Not a toy or my own hands.

Alice is shocked I agreed so easily. The little pixie glowed at my response and danced, like literally shook her booty, out of the room mumbling about outfit choices. I sit at the kitchen island a little while longe perusing my Instagram and Facebook while munching on the toast I slathered with jam. After my toast and coffee are safely stored in my stomach, I make my way to the bathroom and decide to take a bubble bath. I'm having a morning of pampering to contrast what I hoped would be a wild evening. Halfway through my bath and the glass of champagne I had poured to accompany it, Alice and our other best friend Rose, the blonde bombshell, burst in the room.

"We're talking outfits now," Alice declares. I roll my eye, "It's only noon." Alice pouts, "But I need to know if there's anything I need to buy. And I need to know if we're gonna clash, or even worse, match." There's no use fighting it, it's gonna happen anyway, so I drain my champagne glass and close my eyes, waiting for my directions. Rose snorts at my response, but she also knows there's no stopping Alice, especially when she's on a mission. "Bella, I'm thinking your white chiffon tank top with your sexy black strappy bra you can see underneath and the matching undies. Ooh and the black skinny jeans that make your ass look phenomenal! And those cute Topshop chunky platform sandals! You'll look killer," Alice smiles brightly at me. She's definitely on a roll tonight.

Alice and Rose both know about my lack of experience and how much I hate it. They both want to hook me up, but they also both know how hung up I am on Pretty Boy. They're determined to get me over my obsession. I'm pretty sure they've been plotting this evening for a month. I'm not even surprised Alice knows what she wants me to wear to a T. She's probably known all week.

"Deal, but I'm swapping my black skinnies with your ones with the rips at the knees." Usually, you have to barter with Alice, but she doesn't even fight, "Even better!" Alice has made me her pet project. I think she feels bad for me, since she has her dreamy blonde haired Jasper and Rose has her massively muscular Emmett. Normally, I'd hate that she's pitying me, but I want this to work out. I want to feel comfortable and confident enough to approach a boy I think is gorgeous.

"Great now leave me alone!" I yell as I splash them. "Bitch," they shrieked as they ran out of my line of fire. After meticulously shaving and shampooing and washing, I drain the tub and dry myself off with a fluffy white towel. After I'm satisfied I've coated my body in moisturizer, I slip on my black silky robe and put on a face mask. I snuggle up with Alice and Rose on the couch to watch reruns of Gilmore Girls. Rose pulls my feet up into her lap and my paints my toes dark red. A quarter of a season later, Alice is declaring that it's time to get ready and pregame.

I slip into my jeans and tank, tucking in my shirt, and adjusting my bra it looks good through my shirt. I pull the top layer of my wavy brown hair up into a little bun at the back of my head. My makeup is light except for well-defined eyebrows and a burgundy lip. Style is something that makes me feel confident, and I've always liked the way I dress. Not that I think I need that to be attractive to guys, but I think it'll help me feel surer of myself. I'm hoping a cool outfit and a good look will help me in my crusade tonight. That and a little weed. I load a pipe and light up, taking a few puffs. Just enough to loosen up.

It's six in the evening, and the three of us are standing at the island in our kitchen. Our friends Ang, Jess, and Mike are meeting us here soon, as well as Emmett and Jasper. Our plan is to get significantly drunk, hang out, then head to some food carts for dinner to sober up a bit before hitting a bar. They plan to keep me buzzed, to keep me from hiding in my shell, and determined when we're out. There's a knock at the door and Alice flits off to get it.

A chorus of "Happy birthday Bells!" rings out as my friends come into the kitchen. "Thanks, but I'm not old like you twenty year olds yet" I respond with a smirk. "Girl you look hot," Jess says eying me. "You coming onto me? Cause I'm more into guys, but hey I'd think about it Jess," I sass her while our friends laugh. "Oh, shut up" Jess chuckles. With that, Alice pours shots of tequila. I hate the stuff, but it gets the job done and puts me in a sexy mood. "To Bella!" Mike exclaims and everyone echoes him.

Six shots and two hours later, I'm significantly drunk. I suspect I'm a wee bit drunker than everyone else, but it's almost my birthday. "I want fried chicken!" I proclaim. "Hell yeah," Emmett exclaims with almost the same amount of enthusiasm as me. Making eye contact with Rose we both say, "Imogene's!" It is hands down the best fried chicken in town. And I know my fried chicken. Considering how fit Rose is, you would not expect her eating habits, but girl knows her fried chicken too. I think that's why Em fell in love with her.

Alice helps me into my brown faux fur coat as I giggle and squirm. I've got to look glamorous on my big day. "I'm fabulous," I decide as I throw open the door and strut into the hallway. "That you are Bells," says Alice rolling her eyes. The rest of the group trickles out and we take to the streets of Portland. We walk five or so blocks over to the food carts. "Here," I thrust fifty dollars towards the woman in the food cart window. "Bella I don't think you want that much chicken…" Jasper rudely suggests. "Jazzzz…. I know exactly how much fried chicken I want," giving him my best withering stare. He just chuckles, don't think my stare worked. "Thirty dollars of fried chicken and two biscuits please," I say giving the woman my best smile. "Alrighty," she says rolling her eyes. I hear her mumble something about "fucking drunk kids." I resent that. "How are you going to eat all that?" Ang asks. "Well I'm hungry and it doesn't matter what I eat since Pretty Boy doesn't even know I exist. So I'm just gonna eat all this." I say in way of explanation. My confidence is wavering a bit. "Bells, you don't need Pretty Boy, any guy would be lucky to have you," Ang replies, giving my ass a slap. "You're 100% right," I decide with a smirk, making my way to the nearest park bench.

Somewhere around the fourth piece of chicken and second biscuit I start to sober up a bit. A little bit. "Why the fuck did I buy so much chicken?" I ask to no one in particular. I mean, I probably still have like fifteen pieces of chicken. "Cause you're drunk as a skunk," Rose says through her third piece of chicken. "Bitch, so are you!" I yell, handing my chicken to Emmett. He can easily finish all of it. He's a fucking machine. "Let's go dance our asses off!" I exclaim, shoving my round sunglasses, even though its dark out, on my face, strutting in the general direction of a bar. I'm still fabulous. I think I hear everyone laughing behind me, but I don't know what's funny so I keep walking.

We finally pass a bar that Alice declares is the right one. I mean it has ping pong tables, dancing, and beer. What could be better? We immediately hit the dance floor. It's fate because it's 2000s night tonight, and let's just say I love throwbacks. I'm in my element. Normally, I hate dancing because I look like as spastic as a puppet when I try to move to music. Another reason I don't regularly hit the bars. But tonight I'm too drunk to care. My shades have been pushed up on top of my head and my faux fur coat has been flung off. A couple of guys have danced with me, but I haven't chosen a target for my advances yet. No one seems to be just right for me. After a while, I start to get very sweaty, and my feet are start to hurt a bit, so I retreat to a table. I chug some water and fling off my shoes. They aren't needed anymore. It's ping pong time.

Even sipping on a beer, the dancing and the ping pong playing sobers me up a bit more. I've been working my way backwards to buzzed. I'm chatting with friends who've met up with us at the bar and crushing everyone at ping pong, it's my hidden talent. I'm enjoying my birthday party, and the quest of finding a boy is slipping to the back of my head. Maybe I don't need to rush this. It'll happen when it happens, nothing wrong with that.

I'm doing a victory dance after Alice and I destroyed Jasper and Mike, when I my eyes connect with jade. I freeze. Pretty Boy is standing in the doorway staring at me. I'm waiting for my reflexes to kick in and my head to whip around but it never comes. I'm locked in a staring contest with the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. It's fate again. All thoughts of getting Pretty Boy out of my head fly out of the window. And into my bed. I've chosen my target. There's a bullseye on Pretty Boy's back.

Alice has noticed who's here by now. This is the first time she's seen him in real life. Before this, all she's seen are blurry snapchats and his Facebook. I finally manage to tear my eyes away from the best thing I've seen all day. Including the fried chicken from earlier. And that's a tough act to follow. "Alice…" I hiss. I feel like flubber, and not from being wasted. "Alice. What do I do? What do I do?" I'm bouncing on the balls of my feet. I suddenly feel like a mess. Why am I not wearing shoes? Sunglasses inside, really Bella? What am I wearing? Wait. Regroup. I'm wearing a cool outfit. I'm having fun. I'm celebrating my birthday, which is officially in one hour.

"Here's what you're gonna do Bells. Be you." I roll my eyes at her cheesy line, but Alice continues on, "Really. You're cool, and we're all here to celebrate your birthday. We all love you, so there's a good chance Pretty Boy over there will too. You're just so damn shy. So work up your courage and give it a shot." I sigh because Alice is right. This is it. It's basically my birthday. I'm gonna go for it because something has to change, because I want something to change. If I don't even try to make an effort, I'll spend months dwelling on what I may have missed out on. Besides, I still have some liquid courage in me.

I leave my shoes off and sunglasses perched on top of my head. This is who I am right now, and if he doesn't like it, then he's not worth it. I feel confident, even if I look like a bit of a sweaty wreck. I glance around the bar and see Pretty Boy at the bar chatting with Emmett. An in. I take a moment to take in Pretty Boy in all his glory. He's dressed well, something I love in a guy. Cool tan desert boots. Black skinny jeans that hug him perfectly. A simple white crew neck and a jean jacket it to top it off. I've never noticed, but Pretty Boy is really tall. Like probably six foot five. He's lean and muscular, and just generally fucking sexy. I'm practically panting, and I already need a change of underwear.

Taking a deep breath, I muster up all my confidence and walk towards the bar. "Gin and tonic," I say to the bartender and then turn to Em, "You having a good time?" I smile briefly at Em, and then shift my gaze to Pretty Boy. My smile naturally gets a little wider. He crookedly smiles, which doesn't help my panty situation. "Of course Bells, your birthday party couldn't be anything but fun. We all know you're the life of the party," Em said jabbing me in the side. I laugh, "I'd like to think so, I am crushing ping pong right now."

"So you're the birthday girl? Happy Birthday…" Pretty Boy says, fishing for my name. But I can't respond. He talked to me. After all these months of obsessing he was actually talking to me. His voice sounds like silk and I want to wrap up in. A blush rises to my cheeks just from one sentence, and I can't find my voice. "Oh sorry man. Edward this is Bella. Bells, this is my buddy Edward. He's also an architecture major, you guys have probably had some classes together!" Em says in way of introduction.

I nod in response, partly because I'm still dazed and partly because I'm incredibly shy. Thankfully, Pretty Boy doesn't seem to be too shy. Maybe a little, but it's pretty charming on him. I don't think I pull it off as well. "Yeah, I've definitely seen you in some of my classes. You were in Introduction to Bridge Design last term, right?" I pretend to be surprised that he was in that class too, but we both know that I was very aware of his presence. I've been caught staring a few too many times for it to be coincidental. Pretty Boy, or Edward I suppose, doesn't seem to be put off by that. Maybe he doesn't think I'm crazy.

At some point during our rant about the ridiculous professor we had for Bridge Design, Emmett wandered back to Rose, leaving us to chat. "I suppose a drink is in order for the birthday girl?" Edward says with another crooked grin. "I suppose so," I reply with a smile and we get caught up in each other's eyes for a moment. I can't be sure, but I swear I heard him say "beautiful" under his breath as he turned to the bartender. He catches the bartender's eye and shakes his empty bottle lightly putting two fingers up.

"This alright?" He asks handing me a beer. "Perfect," and I nod my head in the direction of an open ping pong table. "How old are you turning anyways?" He asks, the inevitable question I've been avoiding. "Well, according to my ID, in Ohio I'm 22. But in real life I'll be 20," I say with a bit of a grimace. Suddenly, 20 sounds juvenile. "A young'un," he says with a smirk, but he doesn't seem phased. I change the subject anyways, "I should warn you, I'm fucking good at ping pong," I say teasingly picking up my paddle. I twirl it around a few times, showing off a bit. "I'm very scared," he banters back. With that we start playing, chatting, and drinking. My nerves are dying down, and I'm warming up nicely to Edward. I'm not terrified of him anymore, just a bit intimidated.

On top of being beautiful, Edward is also incredibly smart and so generous. He's 23, starting school a bit late because he spent a year in South America volunteering and becoming fluent in Spanish. He has his own app, it's a silly photo app, but he made it himself and that's hella impressive. He's a major nerd too, obsessed with comic books, which just makes him even cuter. And even though he's a bit dorky, he's majorly sexy. He keeps subconsciously running his hand through his hair and licking his lips before he serves. He's focused and his forearm muscles keeps flexing as he returns the ping pong ball. I don't think I've ever been this turned on by a miniature sport. Bet he'd look damn good playing mini golf.

Despite being incredibly distracted, I destroy him at ping pong. He buys me another drink in honor of my win, and I pull him to the dance floor. I'm feeling much more confident around him. I pull him to me eliminating virtually any space between us. I pull out my best dance moves, basically keeping as much contact with him as possible. He's thoroughly enjoying it, his hands migrating to my ass while I feel his cock hardening on my stomach. I let out a low moan, turning and rubbing my ass up his length. He grips my hips tighter in response, rubbing small circles on my pelvis with his thumbs. His left hand wanders up my leg towards my center, cupping me through my jeans. I push against his hand, moaning again, and finding a pleasant rhythm.

I don't even recognize myself at this point. I'm rubbing up on a stranger on a dance floor, and I've still never been kissed. But I don't care. No toy or video or erotic story has every made me feel this good before. My hips are starting to move more erratically, and my hand has snaked up into Edwards' hair. I'm so close to coming, when reality is harshly brought back to us. "Get a room!" Rose yells at us. I'm feeling a bit invincible at this point, so my blush doesn't even come. I wink at Rose and turn in Edward's hands, his palms returning to my ass. I can feel his dick right against my pussy. I lean up to his ear and whisper, "I'm about to come, I can't make it all the way home. Do something." He whimpers, and grasps my hand, pulling me from the dance floor.

He leads me down a hallway, into the girl's room, then a stall. I flick the lock and immediately push against him. I moan as my pussy make's contact with his hardness. "Kiss me, please" I whimper. Edward doesn't need any more encouragement. He dips down and hungrily captures my lips, sucking gently on my bottom lip, before more aggressively attacking my top. He pushes his tongue into my mouth, stroking and exploring. A lot of people might be upset to say that their first kiss wasn't one of romance, but one in the girl's room of a bar, caught up in heat of the moment. However, it's perfect for me. Despite my lack of man to woman contact, I've always been a sexual being. And it's Pretty Boy. We could be on Mars for all I care.

His right hand slips up to cup my breast, and his left hand slides down my stomach and into my pants. "Fuck you're wet," he pants feeling my dampness through my panties. "Only for you, I've fantasized about your long fingers since the first day I saw you." As if on command, his fingers push aside my panties and two fingers slips into my pussy. He starts a punishing pace, causing my muscles to spasm. I let out what can only be called a mew. "You're so tight, I can only fit two fingers," he's a fucking dirty talker, as if he could get hotter, "Damn, picture you wrapped around my dick." That image is my undoing. I come all over his hand, my pussy convulsing around his fingers. "Oh god, I can't wait much longer beautiful. I need to fuck you." I can barely get out my reply in my post orgasm bliss, "Yes. Let's go."

I pull him back out through the club. "Shouldn't we say bye to…" "No." I cut him off. I can't wait. I grab my shoes and we dash outside. "Please say you live close," I whimper. "Right around the corner." We take off, Edward slips his hand into my back pocket, palming my ass as he directs us to his apartment. In the elevator up, Edward untucks my blouse and unbuttons my pant. He shoves his hand up my shirt, squeezing my tit while rubbing my pussy through my soiled panties. I moan, while my hands slip underneath his shirt, feeling his thick muscles under my fingers. He's got to be ripped. Edward's lips slip down my neck, across my collar bone, travelling down the v-neck of my blouse.

He's just about to take my nipple into his mouth through my shirt when the elevator dings. An elderly man waiting on the other side of the doors looks like he might keel over when he realizes what's happening. Whoops. Heat rushes to my cheeks and I attempt to rebutton my pants. Edward, however, doesn't even look ashamed. He winks and pulls me out of the elevator to his door. Apartment #505. He quickly unlocks the door, whirling us around so that we are inside and pushed against the door in the same moment.

Picking up where he left off in the elevator, Edward sucks my nipple through my shirt. "Ahhhhh," I moan whilst pushing his jacket off his shoulder. Once his jacket is off, I pull his shirt over his head and damn. Boy is fit. He's lean and muscular, not sporting a full blown six pack, but defined enough that you know he could easily have one if he wanted. But I'm not one for the overly muscular anyway. I run my hand down his chest and into the smattering of dark hair that leads to the mystery in his jeans.

"Mmmm, you've got far too much clothing on Ms. Swan" he observes, his jade eyes smoldering. My eyes locked on his, I pull my blouse over my head and move my hands down to my pants, unbuttoning them. He bats my hands away and drops to his knees, slowly pulling my jeans down. Once he's gotten them to the floor, I step out and he straightens, face to face with my pussy. He pulls me forward placing his mouth over my panties and sucks hard. My clit feel like it's on fire. "Oh god" I breathe out as he licks his way up my still covered center. He suddenly straightens up and resumes his attack on my lips.

I reach between us, popping the button on his jeans and pushing them down revealing his boxer briefs. They don't hide anything. He's fucking big. And I'm a little nervous. I'm about to have sex for the first time with the biggest cock I'd ever seen. And that's saying something, the only cocks I'd ever seen were in porn. He senses my hesitation. "Hey," he says pulling my chin up to look at him, "you okay? We don't have to…" But I cut him off, "No no I really do want to, but uh," I pause trying to look anywhere but his eyes, "I'm a virgin." I feel the heat rise in my cheeks again. He looks pensive for a moment. "No shame in that," he says, "we'll just have to make sure we take extra good care of you." If possible I get a even wetter. I lean up to whisper in his ear, "I'm not that worried anyway, I've had a lot of practice with my trusty toys." Squeezing my ass, he exhales, "Fuck that's hot."

The awkwardness of the previous moment dissipated, I resume my previous job of undressing him. This time I drop to my knees and pull down his briefs. "Shit" I say as his massive dick bobs in front of me. I'm so mesmerized I don't even comprehend leaning forward to take it in my mouth. I suck lightly on the tip, and his hands drop automatically into my hair. Slowly I push forward, testing my limits for how far I can take him. When he hits the back of my throat, I pull myself off, lick my hand, and start to work the base where my mouth doesn't reach.

I take him in again, setting up a quick pace whilst, swirling my tongue around the head as I pull back. He's groaning loudly and I feel like I might come just from sucking his dick. "Fuck, Bella stop!" He cries out after a few minutes. He yanks me up to standing and plunges his tongue in his mouth. "When I come, I want to be in you," he growls. He removes my bra, so I'm left in only my panties. He runs his eyes up and down me, appreciating the view. Suddenly, he grabs my waist and hoists me over his shoulder taking off towards his room. I yelp and then start giggling, smacking his ass the whole way.

When we get to his room, he throws me down on his bed, crawling over me. He captures my lips again and settles in between my thighs. Shifting his weight to one arm, he runs his hand up my leg, settling at my hip. Then he travels inwards, through my trimmed pubic hair, immediately beginning to work my clit. "Fuck," I whisper. "Do you like that Bella? Do you like having me work you?" Edward teases with a feral look in his eyes. I whimper and nod my head, while his hand travel further south, quickly entering a finger into me. I gasp and he slowly begins pumping in and out, "That's right baby, feel me? Can you image how much better my cock will be?" I love his dirty talk. It's spurring me closer to another orgasm.

Suddenly, another finger slips in me and I whine. It feels delicious. He sets his thumb to work on my clit. My eyes take in his thick arm muscles tensed next to my head as he works to keep himself balanced whilst pleasuring me. Then I look up into his eyes and am captured in their deep green depths.

"That's right baby look in my eyes while I make you feel good."

He manages to slip one more finger in, and after a few pumps I'm on the brink of coming. And just as I open my mouth to warn Edward, he pulls his fingers away. He brings them up to his mouth, sucking them clean. Pulling his fingers out with a pop, he groans, "You taste delicious, next time I'm going to lick your pussy clean with my tongue. But now I think it's time I fucked you." He grabs a condom from his night stand, rolling it on, before resettling in between my thighs.

I feel him dip in at my entrance a few time, before gently pressing forward. I groan lowly as he shifts further in bit by bit. Though I'm no virgin to self-pleasure, Edward's dick is big, bigger than any toy I've used on myself. It stings, but soon enough he's all the way in. I look up into his eyes, rejoicing in the fact that I'm here with my Pretty Boy. I nod my head minutely to let him know I'm alright and he begins to move.

Once he starts pumping into me, I can't seem to get enough. "Harder… Harder Edward. Fuck yeah. Right there."

"Look at you Bella, taking my whole cock. So tight. Ahh." Edward tries to keep up the dirty talk, he can tell how much I like it, but soon we're both too preoccupied. He's pumping as fast as he can, while I keep up a soft stream of yeses and ahhs and groans, praising his work. I can feel my orgasm coming on. I'm incoherent, but I manage a quick warning of "Edward.. I.. I'm coming," before my pussy clenches around him. "Fuck, come on my dick," Edward exclaims before picking up his speed, slamming himself into faster. After a few more moments, he can't hold it anymore and spills into me, filling me completely. When he's done, he rolls off me, catching his breath. I've never felt more satisfied in my life.

Edward slips out of bed to clean himself up, sliding back into bed a few minutes later. I look over at him, and he looks… worried. Staring straight up at the ceiling with slight creases at the corners of his eyes. I get nervous. Fuck. What have I done. He didn't want this. He's just being nice to me since it's my birthday. I flush with embarrassment and start to try to wrap the sheet around me while sitting up. "What are you doing?" He asks, his eye piercing me to the spot. "I just.. you looked like something was wrong. I thought it was me." His eyes soften, and he pulls me towards him.

"Bella its not you. I was just thinking, that was your first time. I should have been gentler. I should have told you you're beautiful and whispered kind words in your ears. I shouldn't have called it fucking. I shouldn't…." I cut him off again, apparently it's my thing.

"Edward. I'm not always mushy person. Sweet nothings isn't what I wanted. Sometime, gentle sex would be nice. But for me, for my first time, I loved every moment of it. And calling it fucking turns me on. Please stop doubting yourself. I'm so happy right now." I reach up and place my hand on the side of my face.

He wraps his hands around my waist and rolls onto his back again, pulling me with him. "You're beautiful," he whispers. I tilt my head down to kiss him. We kiss languidly for a while. Soon, he's ready to go again, and so am I. He quickly slips on a new condom and gently slips in. I sit up and rock against him slowly, rolling my hips. It doesn't take long. This more gentle sex feels so intense, so overwhelming in emotion, that I get to my brink quickly. We both whimper quietly, coming together whispering each other's name.

It's laughable, the difference between our first and second times, but both are perfect for me. I'm a sexual girl, I loved being fucked. But I'm also a hopeless romantic, so the slow and languid sex we just had gave me a rush of feelings I hadn't expected. I can't say I love him yet. I'm not crazy, I've only known him for a couple hours, but I could see myself falling for him. With a smile on my face, I snuggle into his side, falling asleep quickly.

When I wake up I'm serenely happy. I'm lying on my stomach, hair covering my face, with a heavy arm across the back. "Happy Birthday Bella," Edward whispers into my ear. I smile into the pillow, turning in his arms to face him. I press a gentle kiss to his face. He's so incredibly pretty. My Pretty Boy. He demands I stay in bed while he goes to make breakfast. Feeling a bit shy, I slip out of bed and throw on one of his t-shirts. I grab my phone and return to bed. My best friend group chat is blowing up. It starts with two texts from last night, about when Edward and I left the bar.

 **Bella! I'm so happy for you! Have fun ;)** **– A**

 **Lucky Bitch – R**

They go on to argue about what they think the sex was going to be like. And where we were gonna do it. And if we even made it out of the bar. I smile reading through it. The texts end with their birthday wishes this morning. I send them an update on the evening, giving a few details, and thank them for the wishes.

"Hey, you left bed!" Edward chastises smirking at me. He looks like a perfect picture standing in his briefs holding a tray with scrambled eggs, toast, fruit, and coffee.

"Sorry," I grin, "just reporting back details." I wink at him. He hands me the tray and grins a crooked smile, "All good I hope."

"Hmmmm not sure, you'll have to jog my memory," I tease. He leans into my neck, sucking gently. I moan.

"You're not leaving this bed all day,"

"As long as I make it to dinner with my parents, your plan doesn't sound so bad."

Later that nights I sit on the couch in my apartment, snuggled up with my cat and my girls. I can't help but smile. I've found my Pretty Boy. It's the best birthday I've ever had.


	2. Prequel

**A/N Hi everyone! So Pretty Boy was originally supposed to be a full blown story, but I decided that there wasn't really enough there to make it long enough. So I turned it into a oneshot, which is chapter one. However, I like the backstory and I had started writing this to be the intro to the story. I was so happy with the response to Pretty Boy that I thought I'd throw this "prequel" of sorts as a chapter two. So make sure you go read the first chapter after or before this, doesn't really matter which order.**

 **I'm sorry if there are any contradictions, I had written both stories separately in the past. I tried to go through and make sure everything makes sense. Anyway, here's a little glimpse into where Pretty Boy came from. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh and Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. But I have Pretty Boy.**

 _About a year ago_

One, two, three... Third row from the front, about five seats in. That's the spot I've chosen. It's a good row, close enough to the front, but not good-two shoes close. The seat is also good, not immediately on the end and in everyone's way, but halfway down so people will probably sit next to me. I'm trying to make new friends. And I'm early. Well I'm always early, but I'm nervous today so I'm especially early. I wanted to get a good seat. And I did. But I still have fifteen minutes until the lecture starts. I pull out my notebook and pencil. Scrawled on the front of the notebook is "Vector Calculus." I flip open to the first page and put the date, it's the twenty-eighth of August. It's my first day of college.

I'm simultaneously happy and terrified. I've always loved Portland, so I was over the moon when I got a good enough scholarship to move from Forks, Washington down here. The city has a great vibe. Good food, awesome coffee, great style, and crazy people in the best possible way. I've been on a mission to find the coolest café near school to make my local haunt. So far I've tried out a couple. The coffee is almost always good, but I haven't found the right vibe yet. I glance at my phone, my internal musings about my new city passed ten minutes. Other people are starting to show up. I took a lot of advanced math in high school, starting college in the highest level of calculus architects have to take. Clearly only freshman show up fifteen minutes early.

A girl with long blonde hair sits down next to me. I'm normally shy, but this girl is so beautiful and intense that I don't even dare introduce myself. Which is why it's a good thing she introduces herself. She turns to me flicking her golden waves over her shoulder, "Hi, I'm Rosalie. But you can call me Rose." "Bella," I respond, breaking the initial barrier, instantly making me more comfortable with chatting. We exchange the basic major, hometown, and year in school questions. I find out she's also an architecture major, from Portland, and a freshman in the same dorm as me. Apparently she's one freshman who got the memo about not showing up early. We chat for a bit about what our teacher is supposed to be like when he finally comes in. He looks like he's 25, wearing a plain tee shirt and jeans… He's not exactly what I pictured when I thought about my college professors.

"Hi, I'll be your professor this term. My name is Jacob Black, but you can just call me Jacob. This is Vector Calculus, so if you're in the wrong class you should leave now." One embarrassed kid gets up and leaves. If I was them, I'd be mortified. "Alright let's get started." He immediately launches into complex math, and my hand begins to fly across the page. Four pages of notes later, the class is over.

As I throw my things in my bag I say bye to Rosalie, "It was nice to meet you."

"Same, see you next class?"

"Yeah!" We may not know each other that well, but freshmen have to stick together. I walk into my dorm room to see my roommate Alice sprawled on the large faux lambskin rug painting her nails. Alice and I have known each other all our lives. Alice's parents moved in next door to my parents, and they quickly became friends. Two years later, both our moms became pregnant. Growing up, they told us that we were both born on the same day because we couldn't wait to meet each other. We've been inseparable since day one. I was over the moon when Alice said Portland State was her first choice too. It's been easier to adjust to the city with her by my side.

We immediately applied to be roommates, and totally lucked out on getting a dorm in the newest residence hall. We have a cool, spacious room with cement floors, a high ceiling, big windows, and an exposed brick wall. Alice is a fashion design student, and honestly all of her stuff is better than anything I've seen in the store. But I might be biased. Benefit of being roommates and best friends with a fashion design student is her awesome wardrobe, which we conveniently share.

"Zoning out again?" Alice calls. I realize I've been standing in the door staring at Alice.

"Oh sorry, yeah"

"How was your first class?" Alice says cheerily. She's got a very chipper personality, and though I can also be pretty bubbly, I'm definitely more subdued than Alice.

"Fine, I couldn't keep up with my math teacher, but hopefully it gets better." I shrug and plop into our bean bag chair. It's a dorm room essential. "How was your class?"

"Design Explorations was amazing, I already have so many ideas for my final project. I was thinking of maybe doing a wedding dress, or like a formal dress… Oh or maybe a chic coordinated top and skirt!" Her eyes look misty, as if she is seeing each design as she speaks.

"Woah Alice, it's the first day of school, don't think you have to worry about the final yet."

"Whatever…" she exclaims in a sing-song voice, "Oh I also might have found the perfect man. He's well dressed, he's beautiful, and he's an apparel design major. He's like the only straight guy in the class."

"Damn, you act fast Alice, better snatch him up quick if he's the only available guy."

"Trust me I'm working on it," she says turning back to her nails.

The rest of day was spent in my required bio class, Environmental Sciences, and Intro to Architecture. Later Alice and I checked out the dining hall, ate our shitty dining hall food, and went back to our dorm. We snuggled down for a movie and eventually get to bed.

Luckily, my Tuesdays are easy, all I have is a two hour lab for bio. After class I grabbed a latte at a local coffee shop around the corner from campus, Tried and True. I'm thinking it'll become my new regular spot. I was working on some architecture homework in the dorm when Alice burst in the room. "First college party. Tonight. We're going. Jasper invited us! It's perfect!" Alice and I did quite a bit of partying in high school, and I don't think either of us plan to stop that, but I do plan on doing well in college.

"Stop. Wait, Alice it's a school night. I have a 9 am tomorrow!" Alice turned on me with the fiercest look. The sort of look that she reserves for situations in which I essentially have no choice but to do exactly what she wants. "Fine" I say with a dramatic eye roll, "But who's Jasper?" Alice's expression immediately glazes into a dopey look, "He's the boy I told you about in fashion design, and he just transferred into the program. He lives off campus in a house with a roommate and they're having a party tonight. And we're going." With that Alice tore off towards her closet to get ready.

"Bella, our outfits have to be perfect. I'm sure all of the people there are going to be very trendy." With that she flung some a high waisted denim skirt towards me. I took this as a command to wear it, and went to pick a top. Many outfits later, I had settled on some black Chelsea boots and a cropped sleeveless turtleneck. Alice was dressed in a cute black tee shirt dress and gladiator sandals. Instead of pregamming, we shared a joint to calm our nerves about our first party. After we were both feeling sufficiently relaxed, we headed out. The house was a fifteen minute walk, and the door was unlocked when we got there.

It was pretty much exactly what I expected from a college party. Lots of people, red solo cups with mysterious mixtures in them, and plenty of drunken dancing. I quickly decided, if you can't beat them, join them. The only way to deal with the crowd is being drunk. Alice and I made our way to the kitchen, and quickly mixed our drinks. A gin and tonic for me, a vodka cranberry for Alice. Typical college girl drink. We made our way back to the living room, where the biggest crowd is.

Alice and I were dancing when a tall blonde with olive skin appeared behind Alice and latched onto her hips, she looked up at him and then back at me and mouthed "Jasper!" I took that as sign to back off, I danced my way across the room looking for a familiar face. Looking around, I caught the eye of a boy and immediately my eyes widen and jaw dropped. He was beautiful. Bronze hair, jade green eyes, and a sculpted jaw. Not a bad body either, lean in a muscular way. I suddenly became aware I was gaping at him, and quickly whipped my head around, only to see Rose. "Hey! What are you doing here?" I peeked back over my shoulder as she responded, the bronze-haired god was gone.

"The tiny black haired girl is dancing with my brother," Rosalie replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh you're Jasper's sister! That's my roommate, Alice, dancing with him." She tells me that her brother hasn't shut up about the "little pixie" in his design class. I'm beaming for Alice, good for her. At least one of us has prospects. "Want another drink?" Rose asks, and I agree happily. I don't want to get caught up in the unhappy train of thought that is my non-existent love life.

Another drink quickly became many drinks, and dancing with Rosalie became blurrier and blurrier. I don't remember seeing my bronze-haired god again, but I do remember some strong arms carrying me out the door. Next thing I knew, I was waking up with my head next to a trash can and Rose curled up in the bean bag chair in my dorm room.

I glance at my phone and groan, class starts in 40 minutes. It's vector calc with Rose, so I nudge her with my foot. "Hey, get up, we have class soon." She groans and rolls over. She's got make up smeared all over her face. I glance in the mirror by my bed, and see that I'm not any better. I roll out of bed and wash my face in the sink. I quickly throw on a stretchy pair of jeans, a big sweater, and some tall boots. Rose has barely stirred. I grab a pair of leggings and sweatshirt and throw them at her. "Get up!" She grumbles "Tyrant," quickly putting on the clothes I threw at her. "Thanks for these," she says gesturing to the borrowed clothes, "not ready to look like I'm doing a walk of shame on day three of college."

We stop at my coffee shop, grabbing lattes and croissants, and make our way to class. We head to the third row, stopping about five seats in. We're only five minutes early today. I glance around the room, abruptly stopping when I see a familiar flash of bronze and piercing eyes. We make eye contact for a second, and again, my head whips around. Rose notices my sudden movement and looks at me amused. "What spooked you?" I look at her and whisper "Look at the beautiful boy with the reddish hair in the back corner of the room. I've never been more immediately attracted to someone in my life." Rose laughs, "He's damn pretty, why didn't you smile?" My cheeks turn red, "He's too good looking, he doesn't care about me. I was scared." Rose smirks, "What scared of your Pretty Boy, he should be so lucky for a girl like you."

I'm lucky if he doesn't think I'm crazy from how quickly I've whipped my head around when I see him. But I smile to myself anyway. My Pretty Boy. Very fitting. That nickname will have to do until I know his name. Suddenly I flashback to seeing him at the party, trying to remember anything that happened after that. I remember the feeling of strong arms. "Hey Rose, did someone carry me out of the party last night?" Rose giggles, "Oh yeah. You were trashed. That was Emmett. He's Jasper's roommate and my boyfriend. We've been dating since junior year of high school." I smirk, "Ooooohhhh," I taunt, "Rose is in looooove." She smacks me and then looks serious, "Yes I am."

Rose quickly becomes the third musketeer to me and Alice. The three of us do everything together. I don't learn Pretty Boy's name my entire freshman year, even though we had a few architecture classes together. I'm too scared of him. There's no way he likes me. He's fucking gorgeous, and I'm… Bella. I go home to Forks that summer with Alice, slightly depressed over the loss of Pretty Boy. But Rose and Jasper come to visit a lot, and Alice and I work in the diner together, which ends up being a blast. It's not a bad summer, and I don't spend too much time obsessing over the bronze-haired god.

Soon enough school is approaching. Alice and I are splitting an apartment together, Rose is opting to live with Emmett. Jasper is living with some friends from the kayaking club he's a part of. I'm so excited for the next year. I have a feeling it's going to be unbeatable. Plus my twentieth birthday is coming up, it should be a blast.


End file.
